Eternal
by Latsin
Summary: Collection of snippets depicting Vicki's and Henry's relationship at different periods in time, including alternative endings for many of the episodes in the series.


A.N: I do not own this. This work is unbetaed, and I'm looking for someone to read over this and an Underworld fanfiction. If anyone's interested, send me a PM.

Why was she talking back to the Vampire? She had snuck into her office, and Vicki knew it was only a matter of time before Christina got what she'd come for -her blood. The conversation was just a way to stall the Vampire, just until she could find the right moment to shove the Iluminación del Sol in the direction of the other woman's chest. It was working, she knew, but what role exactly did her sarcastic comments play in her plan to survive? She was clearly angering the Nightwalker and she couldn't find much logic in her rage. Other than the setup Christina had managed to assemble for Henry, of course.

She continued with what she'd been saying, "You just messed up her neck to make it look good."

"And why would I do a thing like that?" The woman replied, flipping perfect curls aside as she let out a haughty chuckle that angered Vicki even more.

"Because," she spat out, "it made Henry easier to manipulate. Alexander wasn't after Henry, or any of us. He was after you. And you knew Henry would be terrified of a turf war." She paused, gauging Christina's reaction. She had at least stopped moving around, and was actually looking down guiltily. "That's the difference between you and him: you think people are just a means to an end."

Christina looked up suddenly, a smirk appearing on her face. "I see you've got a new toy," she cooed, "The Iluminación del Sol. Are you gonna use that on me? Drain my powers like that crazy old priest?"

Oh, so she and Henry had talked. Surprisingly, and to Vicki's dismay, she didn't seem all too frightened of the device. Still, forcing herself to use some bravado, Vicki replied, "Try me."

"You think you're fast enough to use that on me? That's just sad." Suddenly Christina was not on the other side of the room, but was instead holding Vicki's wrist in a vice-like grip, having closed the distance in far less than a second. "Does Henry know you have this?" she asked, and Vicki could feel her own heart beating faster in fear.

"We share everything," she responded, trying to hint that Henry might actually condone her using the device on Christina, which he clearly did not.

"You know what you don't understand?" Christina asked in a hiss.

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"One day, you're gonna beg him to turn you. So you can be like him, like me. But as of right now, you're still easy to kill." The smile on her face did nothing to reassure Vicki, and, too late, she redoubled her efforts to move her restrained hand and use the metal contraption she still held to her advantage. Christina didn't like that. In a flash, she'd twisted Vicki's arm until she'd dropped the sun, and was baring her fangs, her eyes pitch black.

Faster than she could realize, Vicki was on the floor, courtesy of a blow from Christina, the Iluminación del Sol skidding under a flowerpot where Vicki could not reach. She tasted blood on her mouth and was only managing to get up, after ascertaining her jaw wasn't broken still, when Christina spoke again.

"You smell delicious, no wonder he likes you."

A little dizzy from the previous blow, Vicki was able to focus on the Vampire again. It didn't do her much good, since Christina lunged at her again, landing a blow on her stomach and bringing Vicki to her knees again, gasping for breath. Reaching for the fist thing she could, a glass vase on her desk, Vicki looked defiantly at Christina. Begging that her aim wasn't as bad as her vision, she threw the vase and was surprised to find it hit the other woman in the face, shattering on impact and leaving a nasty cut on her cheek. Even if the wound started healing immediately, it was still worth it in Vicki's mind, if only to see the Vampire's astonished face.

From there it only went downhill. Vicki was slammed against the bookshelves, now thinking it had been a bad idea to further anger Christina. Holding her asp from her pocket, Vicki got up once more, trying to fight back. Again, her arm was twisted and she was forced onto her knees. As she fell, she felt one of the shards from the vase start to dig into her leg. Wincing in pain, she saw a red blotch stain her jeans at the spot where the glass pierced her skin. A hand was at her throat, lifting her up effortlessly and throwing her across the room once more. Her head collided with the edge of her desk and the world went black.

Christina lifted her limp form again and laughed softly, speaking to the unconscious woman. "Did anyone ever tell you how much prettier you are when you shut up?" With a smirk, she turned Vicki's head to the side, exposing her neck, and sank her razor sharp fangs there. When she had taken a few gulps, she felt Vicki stirring.

"You people are all the same," Christina said, about to drink from Vicki again.

"You're wrong!" A deep voice replied from the doorway and Christina dropped Vicki in surprise. Henry hurried to cross the room and cushioned the fall of her head with a hand. She glanced at Vicki for a moment and, after hearing her heartbeat and making sure she was not in any immediate danger, he turned to Christina, his voice taking a threatening tone and his fangs still bared.

"You broke the only code that matters," he said, circling Christina. "The one that keeps order." He ran at her, a hand placed threateningly on her neck. "I left Alexander on the roof. In an hour, the sun will take his body," his grip tightened and she took a panicked breath, noticing his eyes held absolutely no sympathy for her, "like you took his soul. Once again, I've cleaned up your mess."

He decided to control himself, restraining his fangs and taking on a human appearance, his grip still firm. "If I catch you in my territory again," he threatened, "I will kill you." He threw Christina in the direction of the door.

He knelt down to pick up Vicki and, seeing Christina was still there, he snapped at her, "You can be 50 miles from here by sunrise. Get going."

"Is she really worth it, Henry?" Christina asked as Henry carried Vicki, adjusting her limp form in his arms carefully.

"You're the past. She's the future."

"We'll see." At her reply, Henry tightened his grip on Vicki protectively. Christina left quickly.

Henry laid Vicki down on the couch carefully, examining her injuries. He had smelt her blood before he had entered the office, but he didn't realize there would be this much. The fact that Christina had basically been playing with Vicki didn't sit well with him. Christina had been jealous, and Vicki had suffered because of it. His eyes remained glued to the marks on her neck, even after he heard her heartbeat get stronger. Vicki stirred again, regaining consciousness.

She awoke to find Henry looming over her, looking at her neck with a concerned face.

"She didn't drink much," Vicki said as she put a hand to the puncture marks, wincing in the process.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, helping her sit down.

"Like your crazy ex girlfriend has issues," she replied, looking at her leg, which was still bleeding. "How can you resist the smell?" she asked, able to smell copper even without a vampire nose.

"Let's say I have more important things on my mind than food right now," he replied, grateful that she seemed to be alright. He watched her rip off the lower part of the leg of her jeans to get a better look at the wound. It was small and hadn't nicked any major arteries or veins, but it was still deep.

She sighed in frustration. "A little help here?" she asked of him. He was still feeling guilty for the attack she had suffered, so he was only too eager to be of assistance. "I can't see whether or not there's glass in the wound," she explained with a resigned expertise that told Henry she had seen cuts like this one more often than she cared to.

He examined her leg, and shook his head in reply, unable to take his eyes off the slow stream of blood that was still trickling down it.

"I don't suppose you know how to do stitches, now do you?" Without waiting for an answer she spoke again, "There should be a first aid kit in the bathroom, could you bring it to me?"

Henry didn't move. She flexed her hand and opened and closed her mouth, trying to see where she would or wouldn't have bruises. When Henry sill hadn't moved, and was eyeing her leg with a confused frown and his head turned slightly sideways, she asked, "Henry? First aid kit?"

"You're bleeding," he said, apparently believing that sufficed as explanation for his complete thought process.

"Thank you, Sherlock," she said, confused, "now unless you'd rather I keep bleeding…"

She was interrupted by Henry. He leaned down and started… licking her knee?

"Henry, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to move away and now actually concerned. His hand kept her from moving and, barely separating his lips from the wound he said, "Relax. Vampire saliva is a powerful coagulant," and he continued pressing his mouth to the cut, his hand caressing her slowly.

"O...kay?" she said, confused again. However, she let him continue and relaxed into the couch, actually enjoying his ministrations. After about a minute, he stood up again and she had to keep from sighing.

"There. All better," he said, bantering with her as he was used to.

"Wow, a Vampire kissing a wound better. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." She took off her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was exhausted, but she would never admit it. Just as she wouldn't admit she wanted Henry's hands on her again.

His face was still a little worried and he moved a hand to her neck, pulling her jacket to the side so he could again look at the puncture wounds. He didn't expect Christina to have healed her, and was right. He was concerned about the risk of infection, leaving the injuries as they were. At least, that's what he told himself to justify leaning closer to her neck, getting a mixture of the smells that were purely Victoria Nelson. Her shampoo, her perfume and most of all her blood were calling to him like never before, and as he sniffed Christina on her clothes he growled. How dare she drink from Vicki?

Vicki's voice brought him back. "You haven't fed, have you?" she asked, a shadow of concern crossing over her face as she remembered that he had also given some of his blood to Christina so she could heal her burnt hand. She felt a pang of jealousy.

After shaking his head, and oblivious to what was going on in Vicki's head, he said, "Don't worry." His eyes said otherwise, fixating on her pulse point.

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with his scrutiny of her neck but silently hoping he would come closer. "It's impolite to refuse food, you know? Not to mention when it's offered in a silver platter."

"I'd never heard of a silver platter with such fiery personality." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. He heard her breath as her heart quickened and the moment she inhaled again, he sank his fangs into her, trying to align them exactly over the marks Christina had left. He knew he had succeeded when he tasted his sire and regretted it almost immediately since the taste reminded him of his anger at the Vampire, but after one very long second Vicki's blood hit his tongue.

Vicki sucked in a breath, placing a hand on his neck and pulling him closer as her other settled on his strong back. Henry sucked and she had to work hard to keep from moaning in pleasure. She could feel his lips curling into a smile and decided he needed someone to wipe that smug smirk right off his face. Later. Right now, all she could focus on was his tongue lapping at her neck, his breath tickling her.

Henry felt her hand tangle in his hair, telling him not to stop. However, he had drunk his share and if he drank on he would risk her fainting. Since he didn't want to stop either, and was quite enjoying Vicki's hands roaming his back, he continued pressing kisses to the punctures, occasionally nipping at the skin or running his tongue over it. Eventually though, he couldn't keep pretending anymore and separated himself from her.

She sighed audibly now, and his brow furrowed as he sat down, staring at her face. On her cheek, an angry bruise was blossoming. Guilt enveloped him once again and this time, he whispered, "I'm sorry Vicki, I'm so sorry."

He didn't know exactly what he was apologizing for, there were so many things… For starters, he apologized for turning Christina on her, for not believing her when she said Christina was lying to him, for not trusting her, and for having taken too long to get to her so she had been hurt. His eyes turned darker as all of that passed through his head and he saw Vicki's eyes darken as well. Henry wondered whether or not she'd be able to forgive him for straining her so. It was only now that he managed to see the dark shadows under her eyes, deeper under the lighting of her office.

"So that's what this is to you, then?" she asked him, her voice cold. It was the tone that had him looking at her face, concern in his features. He could almost see her barriers going back up. "Do you think you can just come here, drink my blood, say sorry and leave?"

Now he was thoroughly confused. "Leave?" Suddenly it dawned on him. The conversation had looked completely different from her end. "No, Vicki…"

"You know what?" she snapped, interrupting him, "Save it for someone who cares." She looked even more exhausted than she did before, and when she got up he could see a shadow of pain in her eyes and posture.

"Vicki…" he started again, but she interrupted once more and opened the door.

"I would appreciate it if you would go now."

"I can't go, I can't leave you like this," he said from the couch. He had yet to get up.

"Don't patronize me Henry, I'm not a pity case," she nearly spat. Henry sighed and joined her. Softly, he closed the door, taking her hand in his and carefully trying to read her expression. Still, the fact that she didn't yank her hand back was a good sign.

"You misunderstand me," he started in a soft whisper, his eyes looking earnestly into hers.

When she spoke, her tone was still of annoyance and she rolled her eyes. "Alright then, explain to the poor human."

He was getting angry as well, if she really thought pity was the reason he had stayed with her then she was more wrong than he'd thought. He did his best to control himself and explained, "Victoria, you're not a poor human. In fact, you're anything but. Christina could have killed you in seconds if that had been her goal."

Vicki scoffed, "Excellent way to get my forgiveness." She started to turn away to open the door again, but he stopped her and turned her to face him. "Let me go."

"Not until you allow me to explain. You see Vicki, if Christina could have killed you, why didn't she?"

She looked confused for a moment and then snapped, "Well if you're regretting she didn't…"

His eyes turned to the skies as if asking for patience. "You're infuriating," he looked back at her, shaking her slightly. "You used to work Homicides, Vicki. Think. What was her motive to try to harm you?"

Appealing to her inner detective seemed to be working, so he let go of her as she thought of her reply. Finally, she cast her eyes down and replied softly, "She was angry and hurt, that I'll give you, but if you try to tell me she was jealous of me Henry, I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked, "Don't make promises you're not going to fulfill because yes, Vicki, she is jealous of you. As a matter of fact, she envies you."

"She what?" Vicki was confused now, and tensed when his hand again found hers, but didn't remove it.

"Christina understands that my motive for loving her is the nature of our blood bond. You see, I loved her when I was a human, because it's hard not to be attracted to the kind of perfection a Vampire represents. The moment she turned me, it was my instinct to protect and love her, to be at her beck and call. It's like that for all of us, at least until the territorial instinct kicks in. When it did, Christina became my past." He sighed, running his hand up and down her arm. "She never did get over me," he said with a smirk.

"Alexander?" He nodded at her question.

"I'm sure he's not the first one. In the end though, she came to look for me."

"Okay, your humility aside," she smiled at him, "what were you apologizing for, then?"

"Blood has its own language. When she drank mine, she could feel my distaste for her and her lies, yet she knew I was still loyal to her. When you pulled back that curtain however, and I saw you, she got a taste of the way my blood is bonded to you, of how it reacts to your very presence. She was so jealous of that, she attacked you. I shouldn't have given her my blood and for that, I apologize."

"Ah, but you see," she commented, "I don't have the ability to read blood, so you'll have to tell me what she felt."

"Let's see," Henry faked a thoughtful expression, "What could she have found there that made her jealous enough to try to kill you? For starters, she saw the way I see you. Cleverness," he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Beauty," he quickly undid her ponytail so her hair would be over her shoulders, "Wit and mystery." he stroked her hair. "She found out the way I feel about you, too."

She looked up expectantly, anger all but gone now, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her slender frame. "Love," was his one-worded answer, and she hugged him as well, closing her eyes as his lips found hers in a soft kiss. They parted quickly and his hand brought hers to his to his mouth to place a chaste kiss upon it. She let him, and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

After a long while, Henry sighed. "Dawn is coming," he said.

"That's all right and dandy, but you can't leave yet," she replied, the corners of her lips turning up.

"And why would that be, my dearest?"

"Well, you see, I recall you saying you couldn't leave me while I was still injured. And there's still one place you have not quite kissed better." Her smile was like the cheshire cat's now.

"Terrible behavior for a prince," he played along, running a hand along her cheek, able to see the blood pooling on the bruise she would be able to see tomorrow. That same finger turned her face towards him and he leaned closer. He smirked as her eyes closed, kissing the bruise. This wasn't what she had expected and he knew it, so when the disappointed groan came, he was only too quick to claim her lips with his again.

The kiss didn't last long, and yet when he looked down and saw her beautiful blue eyes, he couldn't help himself and whispered, "I love you Vicki."

"Well," she started with some hesitation, "you said it yourself. There's no way to resist a Vampire."

"I've said it before, my powers don't work on you." He was grinning.

"Huh. Then it must be you I love." With that, her hand went to the back of his neck, directing his head so she could kiss him again. His hands roamed her back, playing with her hair. He wasted no time in running his tongue across her lower lip, and when she opened her mouth their tongues battled, the kiss increasing in passion exponentially by the second, each trying to pull the other closer.

When they finally broke apart, Henry sighed. "Dawn, Vicki. Second call. I really have to go now unless you want your Vampire crispy and well done."

"Fine," she said, looking much like a whiny kid right then. Nevertheless, she went to get the keys and closed the office behind her.

Henry waited for her. "I'll drive you home."

"What if I told you," she started, twiddling her fingers nervously, "that I'd rather you didn't and took me with you for the day instead? You know, save time."

"I'd reply you'd have way too much time and not much to do meanwhile," he was confused.

"Well you do know I haven't slept either, don't you?" The grin that bloomed on his lips was only matched by her own.


End file.
